


The Moment I Knew

by starrnobella



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ship It Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A question from her daughter reminds Topanga of one of the first special moments she ever shared with Cory.





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm a few days behind on the 28 Day Ship It Challenge, but I'm going to catch up. I promise. This challenge is from earlier this week officially and the theme was your Oldest Ship. I love Boy Meets World. It was one of my favorite shows growing up and I was so sad to see it end.
> 
> I was inspired to write this little drabble after finding a fan video on YouTube that talked about the scene where Topanga explained to Angela how she knew that Cory loved her. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I do want to say that I am not planning to write any more fics for the BMW fandom. I will always appreciate the love, but please don't hound me to write more for them. I want to continue my love for the fandom and not grow to hate it.
> 
> All disclaimers apply. The only thing I own in this short story is the plot. I also don't profit from this work. I just enjoy writing about the characters I have come to love from shows. All love to Micheal Jacobs and April Kelly for creating these characters and allowing Fanfiction authors to play with them.
> 
> This story was not beta read. I wanted to finish the story and get it shared since I was a few days late. I promise I'll get it to a beta soon. Please don't point out the errors in a review. I know that they exist. I've been a writer long enough to know my flaws.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this piece! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Topanga walked into the living room and found Cory relaxing on the couch. He appeared to be half asleep with his arm draped lazily over the back of the couch. She laughed to herself as she walked across the room to join him on the couch.

Feeling the couch shift beside him, Cory looked over and smiled at her. "Hey you," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her temple. "Finally get Auggie to sleep?"

Topanga nodded her head against his shoulder, snuggling in close to him. She smiled to herself when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She rested an arm against his stomach and closed her eyes briefly.

They sat like that for a while. Each one of them enjoying the peace that come over their home. It was a wonderful time of the evening. Both children were hidden away in their separate rooms, sleeping peacefully. Or at least that's what Topanga had convinced herself of anyways.

Topanga readjusted herself so that she was seated, facing Cory and rested her hands in her lap. Reaching over, she wrapped her small hand around one of his and brushed her thumb over the back of it as she spoke. "Riley asked me an interesting question this evening."

"What was that?" Cory asked, turning his head to face his wife. The smile on her face brought a smile to his own as he waited for her to respond.

"She asked me when I knew that I was in love with you," she replied.

"Oh really?" he said, quirking his head to the side. "What did you tell her?"

"Remember the first project I helped you with after I moved here?"

Cory nodded his head quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes," Cory insisted. "Go on."

Topanga laughed to herself as she ran a hand through her hair and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "We were in your kitchen and you were sitting at the table, reading aloud a poem that we had been assigned in class.."

"You drew on your face with lipstick," Cory chimed in, tossing his head back slightly with a laugh.

Topanga nodded. "I did. I was also dancing along with the poem and I remember turning to look at you. I remember pausing briefly because I noticed something about you. To this day I'm not entirely sure what it was that I noticed, but I'm so glad that I did."

Cory smiled and reached out to cup her cheek. Lightly he brushed his thumb over her skin. She nuzzled her cheek into his embrace, smiling softly. "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"I noticed something in you that day too," he answered.

Topanga laughed and leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in close. "I know," she whispered in his ear. "I could see it in your face."

"Know it all," he quipped, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I wouldn't change anything about you."


End file.
